


Detention

by Val_Creative



Series: One Last Chance [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kururugi-kun. Do you know why you are here?" At the 'kun' address, Suzaku deepens his frowning. "Someone ratted me out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DiamondMask from FFN for inspiration.

 

 

 

 

.

 

Ashford Academy is most like any of the other top four elite schools for Britannia's finest minds. A modest establishment with modest land owners, respectable connections, spacious schoolrooms and dormitories, and of course, with its fair share of _bad apples_.

This is most clearly shown on a Wednesday morning after the tennis team finishes its early practice — as one noteworthy senior student is restrained heavily by security, spitting blood in the direction of several fleeing, injured classmates.

 

 

.

 

 

"Congratulations, Suzaku Kururugi. You are now the proud owner of a black eye."

The so-called _bad apple_ , now held up in the Philosophy classroom on the first floor, throws a semi-glare at the professor of said classroom with his emerald green eye not covered by an open hand. Lelouch Lamperouge removes his black-rimmed glasses from the bridge of his nose, massaging his right temple with a long, index finger.

"Shall we try this again?" Lelouch asks patiently, expecting no immediate answer. He examines this boy with somewhat of a wary scrutiny.

Certainly the honorary Britannian couldn't been more than three years younger than his own twenty (Lelouch graduated with a teaching degree — curtsy of his 'dearest' friend Milly Ashford's sway — with all intentions of keeping close to the Academy, to keep an vigilant, protective watch on his blind little sister). The student seems filled out nicely with the proper adult muscles, if not mistaken younger for his alluring baby face (which is currently hardening away with his intense glowering).

"Kururugi-kun. Do you know why you are here?"

At the _'kun_ ' address, Suzaku deepens his frowning. "Someone ratted me out?"

Lelouch places back on his glasses delicately, imitating the other boy's frown and slipping a long hand under his chin. He speaks thoughtfully from his position leaning over the front desk, "I wonder what ever for? It couldn't possibly be for the three broken noses being treated for in the nurse's office as we speak, hm?"

The tan-skinned boy does not appreciate the mocking tone, and his shoulders stiffen underneath his black, mud-parched uniform. " _It's none of your business_."

"On the contrary, don't think for a moment that my fellow professors and I are ignorant to what you all talk about. I know those boys were bullying you about your Father, about your Japanese heritage. I heard them for myself. And I understand you were left with a very..." The smirk on Lelouch's lips blossoms bitterly, _"...limited_ choice range, given the school would ignore you if you testified against them."

"Unfortunately, this cannot be solved in a clean or painless process— at least to your pride, Kururugi-kun," the older man deliberately stresses the _'kun'_ just to see Suzaku's entire frame twitch again, "so I hope you are ready to cooperate in the headmaster's office because I'm supposed to get you there before fifth period lets out."

The dirtied boy bows his head forward, brown locks tumbling over his eye and hand, silent a moment before murmuring, _"Your sister and you stood up for me before_."

Violet colored eyes widen. Lelouch stares at him as Suzaku adds solemnly, "I didn't even know who you guys were. And you didn't know me. I didn't have friends growing up in the military base. But _you_ chased them away from me, defended me. I never forgot that."

He smiles so suddenly, Suzaku's baby face and his one undamaged green eye lighting up so beautifully with sentiment that it makes Lelouch a bit heady.

"And I didn't even get to tell you thanks. So, thanks, and please tell Nunnally thanks from me, too." Suzaku gets up from his chair with a merry hop. He strolls up to the young professor still glued to the top of the desk, with his tan hand still clasped over his prize, "Hey, don't report me for this, okay?"

With such agile fluidity in his posture, the brunet slides into Lelouch's space and warmly against his legs, touching his left palm to Lelouch's cheek and stealing a eager kiss. The sensation of Suzaku's chapped, minty lips on his lasts only a couple seconds, as does those teasing fingertips applying pressure on his jaw. Lelouch moans quietly at the loss, only to open his eyes behind his glasses in time to see the mischievous and flushing boy hanging in the doorway, grinning.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the exam, Lu!" he calls out before breaking into a run.

The emergency fire exit doors sound about two minutes later.

With a disapproving sigh, Lelouch begins to rub the water from the overhead sprinklers off of his lenses.

 

 

.

 


End file.
